


stuck to my tongue

by tiffanyblews (peppermintz)



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Other, Tentacle Sex, note: pete does not have tentacles either, slight dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-13 02:38:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4504473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppermintz/pseuds/tiffanyblews
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It almost feels like being appreciated and even loved, in the weirdest, most disgusting way possible. <em></em></p>
            </blockquote>





	stuck to my tongue

"Ew, no," Patrick says, turning his head, because there's no way of knowing what that goop tastes like or if it's poisonous or not. "I'm not—"

Another tendril nudges his cheek and he turns his head. The tendril shoves its way past his lips before he can speak out against it again and his mouth is suddenly filled with hot, wet thickness, the flavor salty but not entirely unpleasant. He tries to speak and the tendril twitches when his tongue moves, another sliding up the inside of his thigh and making him shudder. 

It slips around his cock and strokes upwards. Patrick moans, muffled but loud and he's wondering what he's supposed to _do_ with the tentacle in his mouth—

He carefully sucks on it and two more tendrils curl around his thighs, pushing him up and getting him to kneel. He wants to ask what the fuck they're doing but they suddenly make it obvious when the tip of one slides between his cheeks and teases at his rim, drawing another shudder and a whine from him around the tentacle in his mouth. 

"Are you fucking serious?" Patrick tries to mumble, his mind growing hazy and blissed out from the flavor of the slick in his mouth. It's starting to feel good, really goddamn good, and he moans, languid and soft when the tentacle around his cock rubs at the head. 

One tip stroking his rim slides inside him, opening him up, getting him soaked, and he moans even louder around the tendril in his mouth. Once the one in his ass strokes his prostate, pleasure washes over him so heavily he grows weak and trembles, making helplessly contented sounds in the back of his throat. 

"Oh, Jesus," Patrick groans when a second one slides in alongside the first in his ass, stretching him. It feels so _good._ There's nothing comparable, not even getting eaten out; he could sit on Pete's face all goddamn day and it wouldn't even feel half as good as this. His cock is getting jerked at a lazy pace, prostate getting rubbed and nudged, and Patrick is so utterly at peace. 

It doesn't take long for him to come. His orgasm seems as calm and easy as everything else. As he pants and shudders through aftershocks, slick sudden spills into his throat, his ass, over his stomach, covering him in something thick and vaguely green and transparent, but _so fucking delicious_. 

He lays in it, too hazy to do much as the tentacles retract, pausing once to ruffle his hair and slide over the curve of his cheekbone. Patrick thinks it might be affectionate, which makes him feel happy, knowing he pleased the thing that gave him something sweeter than anyone could ever ask for. 

—

"I had the weirdest fucking dream last night," Patrick mutters over his mug of tea. 

"Like what? Weird's, like, a subjective term," Pete says, separating the marshmallows from the cereal in his Lucky Charms with a spoon. 

"It was. . . tentacles?"

Pete raises an eyebrow. "Like in hentai and stuff?" 

"No, it was friendly octopi. With little top hats." Patrick huffs. "Yes, like in 'hentai and stuff'."

"Dude, you got fucked schoolgirl-style?" Pete's eyes light up. He looks gleeful. "Wish I could've seen it."

"It was _disgusting_."

"You and I, 'Trick — we've got different kinks."

"Yours involve me getting violated by creepy tentacle monsters," Patrick deadpans. 

"Fuck yeah. Among other things."

". . . like what?"

If Pete looked gleeful before, he certainly does now. He leans back in his chair and sucks on his spoon. "Weeeelllllll. . ."  

 

**Author's Note:**

> it's 1:40 a.m. idk


End file.
